


Hasetsu

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hasetsu, M/M, Moving, Retired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Hasestu will always be home.





	Hasetsu

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the YOI Anniversary, I'm participating in the prompts.
> 
> Day 1: Hasetsu  
> Day 2: Two Yuris / Instagram  
> Day 3: Eros/Agape OR Katsudon / Pirozhki  
> Day 4: Yuri On Ice / Music  
> Day 5: Biggest fan / Love   
> Day 6: Relationships  
> Day 7: Hugs and/or Kisses  
> Day 8: Makkachin  
> Day 9: Food / Reunion  
> Day 10: Rings / Banquets  
> Day 11: Determination / Longing  
> Day 12: Stammi Vicino / Welcome to the Madness / Free skates  
> D-Day *ANNIVERSARY DAY*: Go crazy, draw everyone, draw anyone doing anything! 
> 
> So here's day 1!! Hope you like it!!

Hasetsu. The name was never even a thought in Viktor's mind till he looked up where Yuuri lived on the ISU forums. He said the name in his head for months, imagning what it would be like to visit, see Yuuri but refrained from looking up pictures and going for fear of looking like a creepy stalker. He couldn't believe his luck when the video surfaced of Yuuri skating to Aria. 

Viktor watched that video religiously, till he made up his mind to fly all the way to Hasetsu, with Makkachin at his side. It was a scary, but exciting feeling when he stepped off the train to walk around the town. All his worries and troubles fell away for a time as he took in the fresh Hasetsu air. 

Now three years have gone by, a gold wedding band on his finger and a moving box in his hands. 

As he set down the box he looked over the view he and Yuuri had from their house. It was the perfect picture of Hasetsu, he loved seeing the ocean to the right, could make out the Ninja castle as he liked to call it, in the distance, and loved being able to walk outside and be greeted by the families and towns people as a regular then the great Viktor Nikiforov. 

When he made the suggestion that they should move to Hasetsu after he retired, he will never forget the look of shock and awe in Yuuri's expression.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked. The day Viktor aksed was a rainy off day, and spending it in bed had been there best idea after the hard training Yuuri had been going through the past week.

"I'm sure. I'll always love St. Petersburg, but Hasetsu was the first place that made me feel like I belonged, like I had a family. It became home Yuuri. I want to be close to your family and I think Makka would rather stay with them while we're off on competitions then a dog sitter... What do you say Yuuri... Want to go back home to stay?" The giant kiss and cuddles was answer enough.

After that, they had found a beautiful house that was perfect for another miniture poodle that was running around old Makkachins feet, and enough rooms to house their fellow skating friends.

"Hey." Arms wrapped around Viktor's waist and the press of lips to his neck made him smile. 

"Hey, I don't think I'll ever get over this view." Viktor turned, pecking Yuuri's lips, hugging him tightly.

"Come on Vitya, let's finish unpacking so we can go to dinner." Yuuri squeezed one more hug before going to the kitchen.

Viktor turned to the view one more time, thanking every God and Deity that this was his life... That he found Life and Love in Hasetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at my Tumblr. [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
